


whipped cream and cookie crumbles

by ahogami



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Swearing, alternative universe, cross-posted on the aokagadrabbles blog bc ayy i'm with that, future!Au, it's literally just implied, minor swearing dw u guys i kept it pg, some sexual references but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogami/pseuds/ahogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a regular at the coffee shop Kagami works at named Aomine Daiki who orders hot chocolate with whipped cream and cookie crumbles instead of coffee. He’s also highly attractive, and it’s ruining Kagami’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whipped cream and cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> hc that aomine likes hot chocolate with whipped cream and cookie crumbles comes from this lovely fic (ok idk how to link it but it's this http://archiveofourown.org/works/1810840/chapters/3886057 check it out bc it's a pretty gREAT fic). this is an au where kagami and aomine don’t know each other. basically all’s the same except no gom (tear) and in the future. this is unbeta’d too (i tried to get a beta but no one loves me it’s so sad). 
> 
> also the prompt was:  
> “ Kagami working at Starbucks and Aomine being a regular, finally one of those dorks has the courage to talk to/flirt with the other..” by utapri-bishie-hunter on tumblr!! hope this is alright!! i went crazy with this ha never trust me to write a drabble i'll write five years worth of pages

For weeks and weeks, the same costumer’s been popping up everyday during Kagami's shift. For weeks and weeks, this very man, the man who always orders hot chocolate with whipped cream and cookie crumbles, has been a consistent presence in the coffee shop, and in Kagami’s head.

Of course, he’s certainly not the first regular at the coffee shop, and he’s definitely not the last with the way the coffee tastes around here. Yet there’s something about the man that intrigues Kagami, trapping him in his daily thoughts. Maybe it’s the way his shirt always fits snugly around his broad shoulders, or when he walks in with his hands in his pockets, slumped over, lazy and careless, but somehow confident, firm. He’s carrying the world on his shoulders as if it was a piece of lint.

(Maybe it’s his eccentric, cerulean blue eyes to match with his hair, the type of eyes that make him want to stare into forever, falling deep into an endless, eternal abyss.

He’s falling hard.)

Kagami’s never been able to actually talk to the man, though not out of cowardice, but simply because he _can’t._ He’s the head chef, the one in charge of all the pastries and desserts. Ever since he got the job eight months ago at the age of twenty-two, this has been his daily routine. It’s not _his_ job to be up at the front, not _his_ job to serve the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cookie crumbles. He can only watch from the kitchen when the line-up is long, and the man stands and waits in front of the dessert bar, hands in his big, black jacket, looking positively bored, but so, so _tempting_.

(As much as Kagami loves food, it’s definitely not the food in the dessert bar that makes his mouth water, it’s definitely not the food that makes his pants tight—)

“—Kagami-kun.”

“Ack!” Kagami jumps, looking over to his side to find his phantom of a co-worker, Kuroko Tetsuya, standing right next to him with a blank, though slightly impatient face. “When the hell did you get there?!”

Kuroko doesn’t even blink, and Kagami feels that vein in his forehead that's reserved for moments like this start to throb. “I’ve been here the whole time, Kagami-kun.”

It’s not the first time this has happened, though it's the first time in a while. After nearly a year of working with the smaller male, he’s gotten used to Kuroko’s tricks, but ever since his favorite regular showed up, he’s more vulnerable than ever. More often than not, Kagami’s thoughts drift over to a special spot reserved in his brain for _the man_ , and that’s when Kuroko strikes. It’s as if Kuroko _knows_ when Kagami’s having inappropriate thoughts, and decides that it's time to ruin his life.

 “You gotta cut that shit out.” Sighing, Kagami rubs the back of his neck, walking over to the kitchen and taking out the finished cookies out of the oven. “Anyway, do you need anything?”

Kuroko follows behind closely, like a dog hoping for a treat, and Kagami shudders inside because _dogs._ “Yes. It’s dead right now, so I was going to take my break—”

 “So? Go do it. You don’t need permission from me. I’m not the boss.”

“Kagami-kun didn’t let me finish.” His co-worker shoots him an annoyed look, and Kagami winces, shrinking a bit. As small as Kuroko is, he can be quite terrifying when angered. After personally receiving a bruising ball to the face after pissing him off, Kagami’s learned not to mess with Kuroko Tetsuya. “Takao-kun’s train broke down, so he won’t be here for another twenty minutes. Since it’s so quiet now, I thought you would be alright to take care of things for a bit. You know how to work a coffee machine, right, Kagami-kun?”

“Of course I do, bastard! Do you think I’m some idiot?!”

“No comment.”

Kagami's eyes narrow in a sharp, deadly glare, and he shoves the other lightly as he walks over to the counter. “Just go, asshole. I’ll be fine.”

Kuroko lingers on for a few moments, his expressionless persona never faltering in the face of Kagami’s death glare. The two stay immersed in their stare-down for a few more moments, before a loud, low, voice cuts the silence and tension in the shop—

“Oi, I wanna order. Unless you two are busy with the other costumers—oh, right, we’re the only ones, so maybe you should take our order before we leave.”

(The first words the man ever directed towards Kagami Taiga were sarcastic, mocking, ringing in his head in a bittersweet tune)

 Kagami turns around, heart dropping in his chest as he stands in front of the _man,_ the one who orders hot chocolate with whipped cream and cookie crumbles, the one who’s been haunting his personal thoughts and dreams every day ever since his first appearance in his life.

Crimson red meets cerulean blue, gazes locking with a deep intensity in both of their eyes. It’s almost intimate, a look shared between two lovers’ before finally intertwining both body and heart. His heart pounds the same way it did back when he was sixteen and playing high school basketball against a rival team, a vigorous rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

A softer, though still equally as firm, voice snaps him out of the powerful interchange, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the man looks away. “Aomine-kun, quit being so rude!” That’s when Kagami notices the girl beside him. Long, luscious pink hair, a body most women thrive to possess. His stomach lurches, and he looks down, trying to fight the bitter laugh that’s threatening to arise out of his throat. Of course, a man this good-looking _would_ have a girlfriend.

He feels an aching pain in his chest, and he immediately reprimands himself for it. _There’s no reason to be so disappointed,_ he thinks, _I was never dating him. Before today, he didn’t even know I existed._ Briefly, he tries to look for Kuroko to take this order for him, though to no avail. The smaller must have left the moment he figured Kagami had it covered.  

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kagami takes a step forward. “What can I get for you?”

Aomine’s companion orders first, a medium green tea with cream, and then pays for herself, much to Kagami’s surprise. His co-worker, Takao, always tells him that a _real_ man pays for his girlfriend, but maybe that just means Aomine’s not a real man.              

(Though as he looks at Aomine now, he’s having a really hard time being convinced of _that_.)

With the pink-haired girl’s order finished, he turns his head in Aomine’s direction, his eyes settling on the wall next to him. If he looks at him, he’ll never be able to focus, never be able to stop wanting and wanting this man.

Luckily, Aomine doesn’t seem to notice. “Hot chocolate with whipped cream—”

“—and cookie crumbles.” The words are out of Kagami’s mouth before he can stop himself, speaking out of habit as he taps on the monitor in front of him absent-mindedly.

A cold chill runs down his back as Kagami realizes what he’s done. It’s normal for workers to remember the orders of their regulars; Kuroko’s memorized the orders of many others before Aomine. But this is the first time Kagami’s ever taken _Aomine’s_ order _himself._ The only reason he knows about Aomine’s usual order was because Kuroko himself came back to ask him for cookie crumbles the first time it happened, and from then on, Kagami’s made it a habit to make sure they always had the crumbles for him. How was he supposed to explain to Aomine that his order was basically second nature by now?

The other stares at him, obviously surprised. “How’d you know that?”

“I just—guessed.” Kagami splutters out, though Aomine looks unconvinced, and he curses his luck. Of course, he has to make a complete fool out of himself during their first official conversation. Of course, this is his life. "Is that everything?”

The act of finally talking to Aomine is surreal, a brief sense of unreality. It doesn't matter how humiliating it is for him. To him, it’s like he’s watching himself from an outsider’s perspective, and he has to grip on the counter just to get a grip on reality. The only thing he’s aware of is Aomine, Aomine, _Aomine._ He’s aware of the scent of his cologne filling his nose, more intoxicating than the strongest alcohol in the world. He’s aware of the way Aomine looks, scowling, forehead wrinkled, but still captivating all the same.

With Aomine’s order paid for, Kagami begins preparing the two drinks. He doesn’t need to look up to know that the other male is sitting down at the bar in front of him, while his girlfriend heads off to the bathroom. It’s silent, other than the grinding of the coffee machines. Neither of them say a word as Kagami tries his hardest to focus on the drinks.

After a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence, it’s Aomine who breaks it for the second time. “You make the food here, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” He doesn’t dare look up, fearing he’ll make another mistake once he takes a look at Aomine’s annoyingly good-looking face.

“Heh, it’s pretty good here—” Kagami’s heart practically jumps. “—But the place down the road is better.”

_What?_

Finally, his head whips up, glaring at the other. Face of a Greek god or not, _no one_ insults his food like that. “What the hell do you mean the place down the road is better?!”

Aomine smirks, actually _smirks,_ and he feels the overwhelming need to punch that smirk right off his obnoxiously, highly attractive face. “Means exactly what I said. Their food is better than the food here. Coffee is better down there too.”

“Gnnnk—! Well if it’s so bad, why do you keep coming here!? Go down the road if you like it so much there, you bastard!”

“Oi, don’t talk to a customer like that, moron.” Aomine pauses, entirely too smug for Kagami’s liking, leaning back against his chair and looking right into Kagami’s crimson orbs. “I come here ‘cause I wanna see the idiot who makes the cookies for my hot chocolate.”

His anger dissolves into confusion, split-brows furrowed as he tries to make sense of what Aomine’s words mean. He hides behind the coffee machine as he finishes the drinks, topping the hot chocolate with the whipped cream and crumbles. His eyes focus on the cookies, wracking his brain for an explanation, and it comes to him in the form of a lightning bolt, the newfound knowledge striking him down. _He can’t… possibly mean_ me?

It’s like a reverse process this time. The confusion turns into anger, though he’s jittery deep, deep inside. He’s gotten so used to pining and watching Aomine from afar, he never considered the possibility of Aomine actually _reciprocating_ his feelings. But Aomine’s not single, and Kagami’s not willing to help him break the poor, pink-haired girl’s heart.

“What the hell do you mean?! You have a _girlfriend,_ asshole! The same one who you brought here! Don’t go flirting with others when she’s in the bathroom, you dick!”

Now it’s Aomine’s turn to look confused. “Hah? Satsuki’s not my girlfriend, dumbass.”

“Yeah, right. I’m not going to buy that shit.” He huffs, sending another angry glare towards the other, placing the two completed drinks on the counter. “Just take your drinks and—” Before he can pull his hand away, Aomine's own hand shoots out, grabbing Kagami’s wrist and holding it with a tight grip.

“What the hell?! Let me go, bastard!”

Aomine’s hold doesn’t falter, his eyes boring into Kagami’s. “Listen to me, idiot. Satsuki’s with someone else, someone named Riko Aida. Y’know, a _girl?”_

All the fight drains out of Kagami, and he pauses completely. The jittery feeling is back, and this time, there’s no anger to hide it. 

He's certain of three things now: Aomine is not dating that girl, Satsuki. He’s single, and he wants _him._

(Aomine wants him, just like Kagami wants Aomine.

As he looks into Aomine’s eyes, he’s now positive that he’s falling fast and hard into the abyss)  

Both of them are silent. There’s no noise in the background this time, nothing to fill out unspoken words, the potential promises and the act of possibly starting something extraordinary. There’s nothing to cover the naked vulnerability of the moment. Kagami’s not sure how to react, what he can say, if he should even say anything. His gaze flickers from Aomine’s eyes down to his lips, and he’s only half-aware that he’s leaning in, and Aomine’s leaning in too. Their lips are seconds from touching, and Kagami’s fingers itch to pull Aomine close and finish the deed themselves. _We’re so close, so close—_

“Aomine-kun, let’s go now!” And for the second time, Satsuki’s voice interrupts the moment. Kagami pulls away, jumping as if Aomine's touch scorched his skin. His face is red, almost as red as his hair, and if he squints, he’s certain Aomine’s blushing too, if only by a little.

“Lemme borrow your marker.” Aomine suddenly demands as he stands up, an expectant look on his face as he holds his large, large hand out.

(Kagami traces the lines on his palm in his mind, studies the veins. He wonders what it would be like to hold his hand, intertwine his fingers with Aomine’s. He wonders what it would be like to feel Aomine’s hands on his body, the sensation of his touch. Would they be hot, or cold, as they roam around, touching him everywhere?

Will he find out someday soon?)

Without a word, Kagami turns, grabbing the black marker and handing it over to the other. His fingers twitch as they brush against Aomine’s, a bolt of electricity shocking him literally and figuratively. He watches from a curious distance as Aomine grabs a spare paper cup, scribbling words onto it that Kagami can’t quite make out. After a few more seconds, he places the cup down, gesturing with his eyes for Kagami to take it. Doing as told, crimson red eyes read over the cup as Aomine scribbles something down on a bill, places it down, and walks out.  

_Bring the cookies over to my place tonight and we can continue the kiss ;)_

And on the bill right next to some left-over cookie crumbles, Aomine’s phone number is written on it.  

**Author's Note:**

> also check out http://aokagadrabbles.tumblr.com for more rad fics! comments and kudos are pretty hella and very appreciated


End file.
